marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 14
| NextIssue = | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler1_1 = George Perez | Inker1_1 = Pablo Marcos | Colourist1_1 = Carl Gafford | Letterer1_1 = Jim Novak | Editor1_1 = Marv Wolfman | StoryTitle1 = Cat's-Paw! | Synopsis1 = The action opens immediately with the Fantastic Four taking down the Sandman, who appears to be robbing a bank in New York. Afterwards, they return to the Baxter Building where they run into their old family friend Agatha Harkness. Harkness asks them if they would like to accompany her back to New Salem for a festival. The team decides to do so, take young Franklin and make this into a vacation. This brings them into a major conflict with Salem's Seven who are trying to return Nicholas Scratch to the earthly realm. Salem's Seven defeat the FF and leave Agatha Harkness and all the residents of New Salem in a coma like trance. They spare Franklin Richards as he is just a apparently harmless child. They transport the unconscious Fantastic Four back to New York City. Franklin's mutant powers bring Agatha and the town out of their trance. Agatha and Franklin journey back to the Baxter Builing where Salem's Seven have arranged the inert bodies of the Fantastic Four as a nexus to return Nicholas Scratch to the realm. The Avengers and other heroes of New York note this huge surge of pulsating energy. When they come to investigate, they are rebuffed by an invisible mystic barrier. Agatha, with her magical powers, and Franklin are able to go through the mystic barrier. They encounter a mind-controlled Fantastic Four who have been ordered by Salem's Seven to kill the two intruders. However, the team is released from the mind-control and they return to confront Salem's Seven. Agatha is able to take away Salem's Seven's power and keep her son, Nicholas Scratch, imprisoned in this dark realm. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Rattle Snake * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Numerous Unnamed New Yorkers Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** *** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Peter Gillis | Penciler2_1 = Keith Pollard | Inker2_1 = Pablo Marcos | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Marv Wolfman | StoryTitle2 = Gallery of the FF's Most Fabulous Foes | Synopsis2 = Classic Kirby/Lee era pin-ups of old foes with index notes. What, did you think the title would lie to you? | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Invincible Man * Attuma * Gregory Gideon * Dragon Man * Frightful Four ** Sandman ** Wizard ** Trapster ** Medusa * Quasimodo * Silver Surfer Items: * Silver Surfer's Surfboard | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Spider-Man Meets June Jitsui! | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * a park Items: * * Vehicles: | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Thing makes references to some of the Fantastic Four's more recent adventures: ** He references how they obtained the aid of Galactus to battle the Sphinx, an epic that spanned from - . ** He also mentions how they battled Blastaar, which occurred in - . ** Their last venture into New Salem is also referenced, that occurred in - . * Franklin's powers make an appearance here again after they resurfaced in . Prior to that, they had been dormant since . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}